1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasonic imaging apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus is an apparatus which obtains an external or internal image of an object using visible light, infrared rays, ultrasonic waves, radiation, nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR), or the like. If necessary, the imaging apparatus may control contrast, sharpness, or brightness in the whole or a part of an obtained image, and thus may compensate the obtained image. The imaging apparatus may include a camera, an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, a radiation imaging apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, and so on.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus is an apparatus which obtains an internal ultrasonic image of a subject, for example, various internal organs or structures of a human body using ultrasonic waves. The ultrasonic imaging apparatus may receive ultrasonic waves reflected by the subject or generated from the subject, and may obtain an ultrasonic image using the received ultrasonic waves. The obtained ultrasonic image may include a tomographic image of the subject, for example, a tomographic image of soft tissue and an image of a blood stream.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus has a relatively small size and a low price, compared with other imaging apparatuses, and may obtain a three-dimensional image, produce an image in real time, and provide the image to a user. Further, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus is free from a risk of radiation exposure, and thus may be used in various fields such as a medical field and a non-destructive inspection field.